Thin Lines Between
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: Joey is always having trouble getting to class on time. Now he is stuck doing a project with two guys that hate him and one guy that he's always had a crush on. When Joey tries to confess his love, everything gets turned upside down. YAOI


Warning: This is rated M because of description of cussing, suggestive rape, and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: Joey is always having trouble getting to class on time. Now he is stuck doing a project with two guys that hate him and one guy that he's always had a crush on. When Joey tries to confess his love, everything gets turned upside down. Joey learns that there is a thin line between love and hate.

* * *

Thin Lines Between

"Joey Wheeler! You're late again" A beautiful lady with too much make-up on snapped at a blond teenager.

"Sorry, Teacher" Joey said, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I lost track of da time again"

"Well, I already had the class divide up into teams. I'll have to put you with Team D"

"Yes, madam" Joey grumbled and then walked to the corner of the room and pulled a chair up to see what his group was working on.

The group was made up of three boys. A long silver haired kid who always wore red long sleeved shirts, leather pants, a purple bandanna, and went by the name Inuyasha. A short brown haired kid who always wore long trench coats with his clothes, carried around a briefcase, and went by the name Seto Kaiba. A long silver haired upper class men who always looked emotionless, wore a fluffy boa around his left shoulder, strange costume make-up on his face, and went by the name Sesshomaru.

"Well, the mutt decided to show his face today" Seto smirked at Joey, causing both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to look up.

"Shut up, stuck up rich prick" Joey snapped, effectively hiding his embarrassed blush from Seto. Joey had had a crush on the CEO for most of high school and part of middle school, but was too scared to confess.

"Work on this. I can't think anything for it" Inuyasha growled, hanging Joey a piece of paper with a picture on it.

"What da heck is it?" Joey asked, trying to figure out what the picture was of.

"It's a sword, moron" Inuyasha growled again.

"Came yourself, little brother. I have to agree that you have no artistic skills" Sesshomaru calmly said.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!"

"Can you two idiots stop fighting like cats and dogs?" Seto snapped before going back to what he was working on.

Joey looked a bit confused as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled at Seto before snorting and going back to their work. He shrugged before looking at the paper he had.

"What da hell am I suppose to do?" Joey yelled a little too loudly.

"Detention from you and your whole group, Mr. Wheeler" the teacher snapped.

****_**In the Lunch Room**_****

"Can you believe da stupid teacher gave me detention?" Joey asked as he sat down with his friends.

"You were being a bit noisy, Joey" Yugi said, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Plus you're always late to class" Tea added.

"Not my fault" Joey said.

"Why are you always late?" Ryou asked.

"I lose track of time" Joey said, gritting his teeth.

"Thank for getting me detention, stupid dog" Seto said as he walked by the table.

"Come say that to my face, bastard!" Joey yelled, jumping up with his fists clinched.

"Calm down, Joey" Yugi said, grabbing a hold of Joey's jacket, "Kaiba is just mad at getting his first detention"

"I guess it to be expected" Joey sighed, his temper cooling faster than usual.

"If you like him that much, Joey, you should tell him" Yugi said, seeing how Joey kept watching Seto.

"I've tried, but I chicken out every time. It ain't easy telling your crush that you love 'em" Joey sighed, sitting down to eat his lunch.

"Try asking Inuyasha or Sesshomaru for advice. I hear they get asked out by guys all the time" Tea said, taking a drink of juice.

"They hate me, Tea. Inuyasha always growls at me and Sesshomaru always is giving me a death glare"

"Sesshomaru is always giving people the death glare, Joey" Tea chuckled.

"No, he glares at other people. The death glare are for me alone. I've seen it" Joey said, a shiver going down his spine.

****_**Detention**_****

Joey fidgeted in his seat as he sat in detention with Seto, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. The teacher had left to get some copies done. Joey could feel the eyes of all three of his classmates on him.

"I'm going to find da teacher. She's taking too fucking long making copies and I need something else ta do" Joey said, tired of feeling like a goldfish in a bowl.

"Stay here or I'll get into trouble" Sesshomaru said, coldly.

"Da teacher's taking too long. We need ta find her"

"You'll just screw it up and get us into even more trouble, dog-boy. I'll go find her. I need to use the restroom anyway" Seto said before getting up and leaving.

Joey was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Seto just got up and left.

"Don't call me a dog!" Joey yelled at the door a few seconds after Seto disappeared.

Joey slumped back into his chair, aware that two sets of amber colored eyes were staring at him. He looked at both brothers before letting out a huge sigh. Thinking about what Tea suggested earlier, Joey figured that this was a good time to ask Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for some advice. He was about to ask when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"You seem troubled. Do you wish to ask us something?" Sesshomaru said, in an all-knowing way.

"Well...I really like dis one person, but I can't seem ta tell them. Every time that I have a change, I chicken out or my hot temper scares them away..." Joey said, a bit nervous as both brothers listened.

"Can't you talk to your friends about this?" Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru hit him on the head.

"What exactly are you asking?" Sesshomaru said, cracking his knuckles.

"How do I confess ta a guy that I love him?" Joey blushed as he waited for a response.

"Just get him alone and confess. The worst thing that could happen is that he says no" Sesshomaru said, hitting Inuyasha again before he could run his mouth.

"Thanks" Joey smiled, before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his head where his brother had hit him.

"I'm going to the restroom" Joey said and then started walking down the hall.

Joey was excited and nervous as he walked to the boy's restroom. He tried to think of what he would say to Seto, but thought that the best way would be the direct approach. He just hoped that Seto didn't insult him first before he could tell him how he felt about him.

"Kaiba, what are you doing? That hurts" Joey heard Yugi as he approached the restrooms.

"Call him out, Yugi. I have something to say to him!" Seto demanded before Joey heard something bang against metal.

"What do you want him for? Another duel?" Joey saw Yugi leaning against a stall door, wiping blood from a cut lip, as he peeped around the wall of the boy's restroom.

"If he doesn't get out here...then I'll take my anger out on you, Yugi" Seto said, cracking his knuckles to get a point across.

"What do you want, Kaiba? My light just forgot his math book, so make it quick" the spirit of the millennium puzzle said, after Yugi's puzzle stopped glowing.

"You know what I want, Other Yugi" Seto grinned, grabbing Yami's hands and pinning them to the wall next to one of the mirrors.

"Stop this nonsense, Kaiba. I told you the terms I would agree to last time" Yami growled as Seto undid the buckles on his shirt.

"I'm changing our agreement" Seto said, before planting a ruff kiss on Yami's lips.

Joey was in shock as he watched his crush make-out with his best friend's darkness. He wasn't sure what hurt more; Seto having a secret relationship with Yami or Yami not telling that he was having a relationship with Seto.

When Seto put a hand down Yami's pants, Joey couldn't take it anymore. He wanted some answers now. He stepped out from behind the wall, tears in his eyes.

"How could you?" Joey said angrily. Seto broke the kiss and looked straight into the mirror before smiling evilly.

"Joey? I can explain" Yami said, looking very shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"Let the dog think what he wants" Seto said, nipping at Yami's neck as he watched Joey in the mirror.

"How long?" Joey asked, fists clinched at his sides.

"Two weeks" Yami said, looking sad and disappointed as he ignored Seto's teasing.

"Does Yugi know?"

"Joey...I..."

"Does Yugi know?" Joey's voice echoed through the restroom.

"No, he knows nothing"

"I hope you can live with yourself if you give Yugi a STD" Joey said before turning and running.

"Joey, wait!" He heard Yami yell as he ran down the hall, tear streaming down his face.

Joey ran and hid in the library, the one place he knew Yami wouldn't look for him. He curled himself into a ball between the mythology and world history sections. He let his emotions go and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Odd that you are here when you don't seem the bookworm type. Did something happen?" a familiar cold emotionless voice said about 15 minutes later.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Joey snapped, tried to dry his eyes as fast as he could.

"You were gone for a long time. I grew concerned that you may be in trouble" Sesshomaru said, sitting down next to Joey.

"Seto Kaiba is a jerk" Joey hissed when Sesshomaru didn't leave after a few minutes.

"He's a self-absorbed, self-centered, ruthless business-type snob" Sesshomaru said with little emotion.

"I wish I could unsee what I just saw"

"You mean him raping that Yugi kid?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh? Kaiba was _raping _Yugi?" Joey was a bit shocked to hear this.

"This Sesshomaru went to the boy's restroom and Kaiba had your little friend pinned to the wall. There was blood running down your little friend's legs and he kept yelling and crying for Kaiba to stop. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. This Sesshomaru made sure Seto Kaiba wouldn't be hurting anyone for a long time" Sesshomaru smirked at the thought.

"You saved Yugi? Why?"

"He's your friend, right? This Sesshomaru didn't want you beating yourself up when you found out that he was in the hospital"

"Yugi's in the hospital!" Joey gasped.

"No, but if Kaiba kept going like he was then your little friend would have definitely needed to go to a hospital" Sesshomaru said, putting an arm around Joey.

"Thank you...but why do all of dat stuff for Yugi? You don't even know him"

"He is important to you, so he important to me"

"Why?" Joey was a bit confused.

"I'm very fond of you" Sesshomaru said, moving closer to Joey.

"Don't you hate me?"

"How could this Sesshomaru hate something that this Sesshomaru loves more than anything?"

"If you love me then why do you stare at me like you want me dead?" Joey asked, not fully believing that Sesshomaru loved him.

"It's called masking emotion. Giving you a death glare is this Sesshomaru's way of checking you out"

"That's stupid! Who do you think you are? A French woman?" Joey pouted.

"Perhaps this will convince you" Sesshomaru pulled Joey into a passionate kiss. It's was slow, loving, sweet, and it blow Joey's mind.

"Wow! Your a pretty good kisser" Joey said after his first kiss broke.

"I'm not done with you yet, my beautiful pup" Sesshomaru smiled and then attacked Joey's lips again.

Sesshomaru licked Joey's bottom lips, asking permission to enter. Joey shyly opened his mouth as Sesshomaru began running his hands up and down Joey's body. Sesshomaru wasted no time in exploring what Joey had to offer. Joey moaned as Sesshomaru's hand traveled up his shirt and began playing with his right nipple.

"Ses...sho...maru" Joey moaned and gasped when Sesshomaru broke the kiss and started sucking on his neck.

"Do you wish for this Sesshomaru to stop?" Sesshomaru asked as he lay Joey down on the floor.

"Don't...want ta…..stop" Joey managed to say as Sesshomaru continued to play with his right nipple.

Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled Joey's shirt off. Joey gasped when Sesshomaru began sucking on his left nipple. He began running his hands though Sesshomaru's long hair, enjoying the slight growl he got out of the upper class man.

"Is this Sesshomaru your first?" Sesshomaru snaked a hand down to massage the growing bulge in Joey's pants.

"First what?" Joey moaned when he felt Sesshomaru unzip his pants and then began working his growing erection through his underwear.

"Are you a virgin?" Sesshomaru peeled Joey's pants and underwear off to reveal his long muscular legs.

"What's it to you?" Joey growled at the question.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to take you. If you are a virgin, it means that this Sesshomaru will need to prepare you or it will hurt" Sesshomaru touched Joey's entrance to prove a point.

"I am a virgin" Joey gasped, watching Sesshomaru get off him enough to remove his own clothes.

"Open your legs," Sesshomaru told Joey, putting his two fingers in his mouth and sucking them, getting them good and wet. He inserted his lubricated digits gently into the tight anal opening.

Joey grunted out a moan. The intrusion was not painful but the new feeling was uncomfortable. It made Joey tense up and squirm.

"Relax, Joey" Sesshoumaru began to tenderly stroke in and out with his fingers, pushing them in a bit further each time, smiling with satisfaction as Joey relaxed and began moaning huskily. He soon had his puppy panting and moving with his ministrations as he stroked the sensitive organ inside him, causing fluid to leak from his manhood.

"Ahh…Sesshoumaru," he groaned, grabbing his lover's hand to make him stop.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't take it…I have ta feel ya inside me," the boy answered, panting and gasping erratically, trying to take in more air.

Sesshoumaru moved so he was positioned in front of Joey's entrance, on his knees, lifting his soon-to-be-lover's hips onto his lap. "If this hurts, tell me," he breathed, beginning to pant a little himself. He held the tip of his cock against the opening, smearing his fluid over his manhood and Joey's anus.

"Sesshoumaru," the boy whimpered slightly.

"Take a deep breath." Sesshoumaru began to push himself inside the small opening and got a quarter of the way in when Joey clamp down on him tightly. His puppy put his hands on the upper class man's stomach, trying to push him back.

"Joey, just relax," he puffed out, trying to sooth his virgin lover.

"No, Sesshoumaru… it hurts," he admitted, feeling shameful.

Sesshomaru brought his arm around the boy, lifting him up into a sitting position. They sat that way for a few minutes both panting. Sesshoumaru held his lover away from him enough to look into his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Joey questioned.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight," he told his worried looking brother. He knew if they were going to do this, that it would be better to just get the initial pain over with quickly.

Joey whimpered a bit as he through his arms around his lover's neck as Sesshoumaru gripped firmly onto the youngster's hip. He pushed the small body downwards as he thrust himself upwards. Joey screamed, digging his nails into the other's back.

"I am almost…" he finally pushed all the way in, hearing his puppy yelp in pain, and then stopped, waiting for Joey to adjust. Joey had his arms around the silver-haired male, his head hanging over his lover's shoulder. Tears ran down the blonde's face as he breathed heavily.

"Joey, it is over." Sesshoumaru whispered, kissing Joey passionately. Sesshoumaru laid his puppy back onto the ground so he was now on top of him, still deep inside.

"I'm going to move now, are you ready?" he asked.

Joey nodded and his older lover began to move moaning at the hot tightness that surrounded him. He pumped in and out, wrapping his hand around Joey's organ, squeezing and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusting hips. Both boys were now moaning and groaning in pleasure, Sesshoumaru began to thrust faster and harder as his new lover commanded. He stroked faster on Joey's manhood, making him call out his name.

"Ahh, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshomaru grunted, pushing in once more and striking that most sensitive spot inside the boy below him. Joey let out a scream as he clamped down on his lover, releasing all over Sesshomaru's hand and both of there stomachs. Sesshomaru followed seconds later with a scream of Joey's name, coating his lover's insides with his seed before he fell forward.

Joey panted several times before regaining enough strength to kiss Sesshomaru's forehead, which was laying right next to him. He never had felt so loved before in his life. He soon fell asleep, happy and content.

Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping puppy. He smiled and took in his scent before looking up to see Yami standing a few feet away. Yami had a confused and embarrassed look on his face.

"You saw us" Sesshomaru stated emotionless.

"Yes, but don't worry. My hikari is in his soul room and won't feel or remember anything up to the time Kaiba cornered him in the hallway" Yami said, looking away from the scene in front of him.

"You know I'm a demon, so his friend here is now my mate. Do either of you have a problem with that?"

"No! In fact, Yugi has been wishing that Joey found someone besides Kaiba to love. He will be happy when he hears the news"

"You are fortunate to have a very understanding lover" Sesshomaru smirked when a deep blush spread across Yami's face, "Hopefully, you find a way to truly be together"

"There are thin lines between love and hate...just remember that" Yami said before turning and leaving the demon and a sleeping Joey alone.

Sesshomaru smirked before turning into his full-demon form and curling around Joey to keep him warm. "Very thin lines indeed" he chuckled, sensing a change in his mate's energy. He fell asleep thinking those word over and over in his head.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please review


End file.
